


“Weren’t you a-“ “No.”

by whatisreggieshortfor



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Asexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Carrie and Bobby are twins, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Carrie Wilson, Lesbian Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Reggie Peters Has a Sibling (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie’s brother supports him, Trans Female Character, Trans Flynn, Trans Male Character, Trans Reggie Peters, Trans Willie, Trevor is their older brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: Flynn and Reggie are still transitioning, being born in the wrong bodies. Coming back to Los Feliz and their old friends after six years of group therapy and hormone treatments. They might not have everything, but they have each other.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Flynn, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie Peters, Flynn & Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters & Willie, Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina & Reggie Peters, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 51
Kudos: 101
Collections: Trans





	1. Seeing Your Face Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadameCristal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/gifts), [stars_soph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_soph/gifts).



It had been six years since Regina Peters or Flynnigan Johnson set foot in Los Feliz.

At the end of sixth grade, before they met each other, they were pulled out by their families. Now, at the start of senior year, Reginald and Flynn were back.

But now they had each other.

Having met at a support group for trans youth, neither were sure they would find someone they would want to actually hang out with. But they clicked right away. Reggie missed his best friend, Julie. They’d written to each other over the years, not losing touch, but it wasn’t the same. Flynn missed her best friends, too. Luke and Alex were a mess without her, all three of them knew it, but Alex was the only one to point it out in his letters. Reggie moved back with his big brother, Matt- or Matty as Reggie called him. And Flynn came back with her dads. Their friends had asked them over and over why they didn’t have phones, and Reggie’s answer was because he couldn’t afford it with the treatment payments. And Flynn said the same, but really her dads offered to get her one. She chose not to so that Reggie would feel better about not having one himself.

Now, they stood in front of the high school steps, arms linked together. Before either could say a word, they heard a voice call out, “Reggie!”

Turning they saw a beautiful girl their age running down the sidewalk, Flynn immediately pulled her arm away, letting Reggie scoop his best friend into his arms, “Jules! It is so good to see your face again!”

“I almost passed right by you, but I sent you that flannel, so I’d recognize it anywhere. Oh, you look just like the pictures you sent me!” Julie grinned, squeezing her arms tight around his middle. “You got so handsome. I’m so proud of you.” She pulled away, wiping her eyes quickly before looking to the girl beside him, “You must be Flynn!”

Flynn opened her mouth, but Julie squeezed her into a hug before she could get a word out, “Oh, hello.” She laughed.

“Sorry,” Julie pulled back, embarrassed, “Just, thank you. For being there for him.”

“He was there for me, too.” Flynn smiled softly at her biggest supporter, before looking at Julie again, carefully taking in her face. “Wait a second...do you know Luke Patterson? Are you Julie Molina?” Julie nodded, looking slightly confused and Flynn deflated, “He’s never mentioned me? Alex hasn’t?”

Something flickered across Julie’s face before she squealed with a huge smile, “Oh my, are you that Flynn?” She while her phone out, dialing a number quickly, “Get Alex and come outside. Down the main stairs. Class doesn’t start for fifteen minutes, you have time.” She hung up, practically vibrating with excitement. Flynn stood frozen in place as she realized what was happening. She hadn’t considered whether or not she was ready to see them in person yet.

Before she could overthink it, Reggie put a hand on her shoulder. Only a few seconds later, two boys were hustling out the front door, fighting against the stream of students. The blonde caught sight of Flynn first, running until he could throw his arms around her middle and lift her in the air. “Flynn! I sent us photos but I was not prepared! Oh god, look at how gorgeous you’ve gotten!And that hair! It’s gotten so long! I kind of want to touch it.”

Flynn giggled as he set her down, tilting her head toward him so he could touch her hair. The brown haired boy came up seconds later, “Oh god, my eyes have been blessed!” He called out, wrapping her in his own hug. “We missed you so much, you beautiful girl.” Now Flynn was wiping her eyes, a small smile on her lips. “Why are you crying?” He asked quickly, pulling back to share a concerned look with the blonde.

“You called me girl.” She smiled bigger and he grinned.

“Well, duh! That’s what you are!” He wrapped an arm around Julie’s shoulders as he caught sight of Reggie. “This must be Reggie! Man, I feel like I know you already from Flynn’s letters and Julie’s stories. I’m Luke, this is Alex.”

“I know what you mean, every time you guys would write to her, she would read me Alex’s and I would help her decipher yours.” The others laughed while Luke shook his head with a smile.

“Yeah, my handwriting is awful.”

Julie clapped her hands together, “We should all get together after school!”

Alex flushed as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Well, uh-“

“Oh, shoot, you’re meeting Willie at the skate park, huh?”

Alex nodded, “But you guys could come, too! I want to catch up with Flynn, but I don’t want to bail on him either.”

“Yes! I haven’t been roller skating since I got back!” Flynn cheered as they started up the school stairs.

“Can I bring Matty? He has the day off and he misses boarding.” Reggie asked quietly.

“Of course!” Julie agreed.

“Matty?” Luke asked.

“Reggie’s brother Matt. But don’t call him Matty. That’s just a Reggie thing.” Julie answered and the others nodded.

“He lets me do it.” Flynn said with a grin.

“No, he doesn’t!” Reggie argued, “You just don’t listen when he tells you no!”


	2. Skate Parks and Bracelets

By the time they got to the skate park, Willie was already there, breaking into a huge smile when he caught sight of Alex. “Hey, hotdog!” He called, skating over and planting a kiss on Alex’s flushed cheek.

“Hey, Willie. I brought some friends with me. You know Luke and Julie, but this is Reggie and Flynn.”

“No way! I’m finally meeting THE Flynn!” Willie grinned pulling each of them into a hug, “This guy never stops telling me about you. I found him in a mess of tears the day he got the letter that you were moving back.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Alex blushed deeper, “This is Reggie’s brother Matt.” He pointed to the taller man next to them. He had hair nearly as dark as Reggie’s, with the same eyes, but he was dressed like Willie.

“What’s up? You can shred?” He asked when he caught sight of the board under Matt’s arm.

“Me and my little brother.” Matt grinned, wrapping an arm around Reggie. “I taught him some tricks over the years.”

“You go ahead, I’m gonna catch up with Julie.” Reggie told him, and he nodded, skating off toward the verts. Willie and Flynn followed, Alex and Luke trailing behind them.

Julie sighed happily, leaning against Reggie’s shoulder. “My dad asked me to invite you and Matt over for dinner tonight.”

“Really?” He asked hopefully. He would be lying if he said he didn’t miss her dad. He was the best father Reggie knew, and his brother was practically his dad now.

“Of course! He has your birthday present.” Julie grinned, but it died in intensity quickly, “I can’t believe I missed your eighteenth birthday.”

Reggie wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they leaned on the fence, “If I hadn’t turned eighteen, I wouldn’t have been able to come back with Matty. The courts weren’t going to grant custody to a twenty four year old.”

“I know.” Julie said softly as she leaned into him, watching the man that was like her older brother grind a tail. “I just missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” He answered, pressing a kiss to her hair.

A couple hours into their time in the skate park, a boy called out to Matt. “If it isn’t Bobby Wilson!” Matt called back with a wave as he joined Reggie and Julie by the fence.

“Hey, man! I haven’t seen you in years.” The boy grinned as he walked up, and his grin did things to Reggie’s heart that he wouldn’t like to admit. He remembered Bobby from before he left, and had hoped his crush would’ve died down, but apparently not. “Trevor was just talking about you the other day.”

“Yeah, I ran into him at the grocery store. Bobbers, you remember Julie and my brother Reggie?”

“I thought you had a little sister?” Bobby asked casually, looking Reggie over with a gleam in his eye that the other couldn’t decipher.

Reggie tensed, but Matt easily replied, “You must be misremembering, I’ve always had a little brother.”

“My bad, it’s good to see you again, Reggie. Actually I think we had a couple classes together today.”

Reggie nodded, “Physics, Trig, English, and Music.”

“That many?” Bobby’s eyes blew a little wide, “I really need to pay more attention.” Reggie and Julie laughed while Matt grinned. He wouldn’t admit that he only noticed because he had ADHD and looked around the room more than he did the teacher.

A female voice called Bobby’s name and he looked past them to the parking lot, “Oh, man, my sister is here so I gotta jet. But I’ll see you guys at school!” He grabbed his board where he’d been leaning it on his leg, running out to the car.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Matt nudged Reggie, “You still haven’t got over that crush, have you little dude?”

Reggie flushed and Julie and Matt shared knowing grins. Reggie ignored the question, “Julie wants to know if we wanna join them for dinner tonight?”

Matt’s grin softened, “Of course, little bro. I miss the big man. Let’s say goodbye and we’ll head over.”

Reggie looked at Flynn as Willie helped learn to jump a rail on her blades before turning to Julie, “Jules, can you help me with something?”

The next day, as soon as Reggie got to school, Flynn was on him. “Reg! That boy you were talking to at the skate park. Who’s the girl that picked him up?”

“Uh, Bobby? That was his sister. If I remember right his sister’s name is Carrie.” He answered as he pulled his bag more into his shoulder, shuffling up the stairs in step with Flynn.

“She was so pretty.” Flynn sighed with a grin.

“You and pretty girls.” Reggie grinned back, “That reminds me, I have something for you.” He dug into the front pocket of his bag, pulling out a woven friendship bracelet. “Julie helped me make this for you.”

Flynn cleared her throat, tears springing to her eyes, “Are those _lesbian_ pride colors?” She asked as she looked at the different a pinks and oranges. “So....you consider me a _real_ lesbian?”

Reggie blinked, his smile gone, “Of course I do, Flynn. You’re a _girl_. Down to your heart.” He punctuated the last sentence by poking her chest, just over her heart.

“Thanks, bro.” She said softly as she wiped her eyes and moved to open her locker.

“Anytime, sis.” He smiled and placed a kiss on her head.

When lunch rolled around that day, they found themselves at a table with Julie, Willie, Luke, and Alex. Julie grinned when she saw the bracelet tied tightly to Flynn’s wrist, before sliding something under her hands to each of them. “You don’t have to wear them, now or ever.” She said seriously, “I made one for Willie a few months ago, and most people don’t know what the colors mean anyway.” She lifted her hands to reveal two trans flag colored woven bracelets.

“Oh, Jules...” Reggie didn’t have any other words. He knew when he told Julie why he was moving away that she would accept him, but he had never felt so seen. Without thinking, he held his wrist out, letting her tie it tightly into place. “Thank you.” She just smiled, as Flynn had Luke tie hers on.

Reggie had no sooner pulled his arm back before someone dropped into the chair next to him, “Hey!”

Reggie gave Julie a wide eyed look before glancing to his side to be met with Bobby’s beaming smile.


	3. Right Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Carrie find out Reggie, Flynn and Willie are trans. Someone in Reggie’s study hall has things to say about it.

Reggie blinked at the brightness of Bobby’s lopsided grin. Before his brain could come back online, Carrie sat across from him next to Julie, and he said the first thing that came to mind, “I thought you guys weren’t friends anymore.”

Carrie blinked, “I’m sorry, do I know you?” She asked, a sad tone, “Did you know Julie and I didn’t talk again until last year?”

Bobby nodded, “Reggie is Matt’s younger brother, the one you used to get jealous of Julie hanging out with.”

“No,” Carrie shook her head, a confused expression etched on her face, “That was Regina, Matt’s sister.”

“He doesn’t have a sister.” Her brother answered, “I ran into him yesterday.”

“I could’ve sword it was his sister, I used to see her at their house all the time when I rode past.”

“I was Matt’s sister.” Reggie murmured. He could feel Flynn’s hand on his shoulder and Julie and the guys concerned faces. He held out his new bracelet, “Now I’m not. I’m his brother.”

“Oh.” Carrie said quietly. “I’m sorry, Reggie. You are his brother.” Reggie blinked. When he had last seen Carrie, her and Julie had had a falling out, and Carrie’s personality had done a one eighty from kind to snobby.

“What?” He asked dumbly.

Carrie gave him a kind smile, “You are his brother. And you have always been his brother.”

Reggie gave her a grateful smile, and Willie cleared his throat, “Hey, could I ask how you came up with your names? Mine was Willow, but my almost name when I was born would’ve been William. So I went with Willie.”

“My dads were going to call me Flynn instead Flynnigan when I was born.” Flynn answered with a shrug.

“My brother chose mine. The first time I told him.” Reggie said quietly, a fond smile on his face. “We were like ten, but he was sixteen. I went up to him and told him I was a boy. He didn’t say anything at first, so spent a couple days quiet and upset. Then he popped into my room, invited me for ice cream. He told he was quiet because he was processing it, and asked if he could call me Reggie instead of Regina.”

“That’s really nice, Reggie.” Carrie said with a smile.

Reggie didn’t realize that Bobby was staying silent.

Reggie’s first class after lunch was a study hall. He got work pulling some sheet music from his bag when the chair beside him moved and he found himself face to face with Bobby’s grin again. “Um, hi?”

The teacher made a silence gesture, so Bobby rolled his eyes.  The teacher stepped out a minute, and a boy named Caleb at the table next to them leaned over, “Bobby, why are you hanging out with a tranny?” He whispered harshly. Reggie froze, and he saw Bobby go stone still.

“The fuck did you just ask me?” Bobby asked, rage lacing his voice.

“You heard me. You have cooler friends than that, hell we hang out. But I can’t be seen with someone that associates with disturbed people like that.” Before Reggie could even blink, Bobby was out of his with his fist colliding into Caleb’s face. Reggie’s brain came back online as he saw Caleb rearing his own fist back, he grabbed Bobby’s arm, yanking him backwards. Unfortunately, Caleb’s fist still followed its trajectory, colliding with the side of Reggie’s head right as the teacher walked in.

“You three! Principal’s office, now!” He demanded, stepping between the boys. Reggie’s hands were shaking as he gathered his things. Caleb was already long gone when he got to the hallway, but he found Bobby leaning against the lockers.

“Hey,” Bobby rushed over, eyes filled with concern, trailing the side of Reggie’s head, “Are you okay? You’re bleeding.” Reggie shifted his books to one hand and trailed his fingers over where he’d been hit, wincing slightly at the pressure, just for his fingers to come back wet with blood. “We should get you to the nurse.” Reggie just nodded and followed Bobby as the other boy gently grabbed his arm.

They were almost there when Reggie got his mouth working, “Why did you do that?”

“Do what?” Bobby asked, eyes still watching Reggie with concern.

“Hit him.”

Bobby looked shocked, “Because he was an asshole? Just because he wants to be a transphobe doesn’t mean I’m gonna let him get away from it.”

Reggie was quiet, watching his shoes, “It’s okay. I’ve had it worse.”

Bobby squeezed his arm gently, “That doesn’t mean it’s okay.” He answered as they made it to the nurse.

When the principal called Matt to let him know that Reggie was suspended for fighting, he listened to the story of how the fight started and then took Reggie and Bobby out for pizza to celebrate Bobby doing what Matt saw as the correct reaction.


	4. Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes to check on Reggie during his suspension.

When their suspension started on Tuesday, Flynn was worried immediately after hearing Carrie talk about what led to the fight. Willie had been there when she heard, offering to go with her to check on him without a second thought. Carrie offered to go, too, and eventually the whole group decided they would swing by Reggie and Matt’s apartment together. Flynn practically jogged the whole way there, leaving the others to keep up with her. Carrie hadn’t left her side, somehow still looking like the definition of graceful beauty in her heels. Flynn nearly pounded on the door, and Reggie opened it just a minute later, “What are you guys doing here?” He blinked before Flynn was throwing her arms around him.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me why the fight started!” She glared half heartedly. “I would’ve helped Bobby kick his ass.”

“That’s exactly why I didn’t tell you.” Reggie laughed hollowly. He realized they were still standing in the doorway, and stepped aside to let them in. They heard movement down the hall when they got inside.

“I thought you said Matt worked during the day?” Julie questioned.

The movement down the hall made it to the living room before he could reply, Bobby popping in. Julie raised her eyebrows, but Carrie just smiled. “Hey, barely big brother, I take it you still haven’t told dad about the suspension?”

Bobby just shrugged, “It’s not like he’s in town anyway. Trevor is the only one at the house, I just don’t want to be stuck with him all day.”

“So you’ve just been hanging out here?” Flynn asked with a knowing grin.

“Yeah,” Reggie pointed at the tv where a movie was paused, “We’re watching the first of the newer Star Trek movies.”

Bobby let out a fond sigh, dropping onto the seat he had previously taken on the couch. “Yeah, and Reggie was telling me about his celebrity crush on Spock.”

“I was not! I don’t have a crush on him!” Reggie squeaked, shoving Bobby as he sat next to him. The others laughed, but Julie made a face that said ‘ _You kind of do though_ ’. “Do you guys wanna watch with us? We’re on the third one now.”

“No, it’s okay,” Carrie smirked, “We’ll let you guys watch the movie. We actually have to get our homework done, you guys have fun.” She winked at her brother, looping her arm through Flynn’s and leading the others back out the door.

“Geez, are they oblivious?” Luke asked as soon as the door was shut.

“Look who’s talking,” Willie answered, “It took Julie hitting on you for like seven months and finally just asking you to grow a pair and kiss her.”

Luke pouted as the others laugh, “Like Alex was any better. He couldn’t tell you liked him either.”

“True,” Willie agreed, “But it only took him a month to realize it and kiss me.” Luke stuck his tongue out in response and Willie reciprocated the action. Carrie rolled her eyes, arm still locked with Flynn.

“Good thing I’m not as oblivious as any of you.” She turned to Flynn, “I noticed your bracelet, do you wanna go out sometime?”

The boys and Julie stopped dead in their tracks, mouths hanging open as Flynn grinned, “Absolutely.”

Bobby grinned next to Reggie as his phone went off and he read the message. “What’s got you so happy?” Reggie laughed.

“Carrie asked Flynn out.” He answered with a smirk.

“No way! That’s awesome!” Reggie beamed, leaning back into the couch as the other boy restarted the movie. Bobby threw his legs over Reggie’s lap with a grin as they watched Spock and Kirk interact on screen. Reggie tried to ignore the fluttering in his chest.


	5. Psycho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carrie takes Flynn on a classic date.

Carrie had approached Flynn after school the next day, asking if she was ready for the date. “That soon?” Flynn giggled with a grin. “Sure, let’s go.” Carrie led her out to where her car was waiting. The two of them talked on the drive to their surprise destination, until Carrie pulled into a parking lot. “What is this place?” Flynn asked, staring up at the building.

“It’s an old school movie theater.” Carrie grinned, “Reggie mentioned to Bobby that you like old movies. They play some old school horror movie on Thursday.” Flynn grinned, hopping out of the car excitedly, she grabbed Carrie’s hand as the other girl laughed, leading her into the theater. They chose Psycho, but as Carrie moved to grab her wallet, Flynn paid for the tickets. “This was supposed to be my treat.” The brunette huffed, but it quickly turned into a smile when Flynn kissed her cheek.

“You can buy the popcorn if you want.” She offered, taking the tickets from the attendant. The other girl laughed, leading her to the snacks. Carrie did, in fact, pay for the popcorn. Flynn pulled her to the seats in the back, as Carrie settled in, Flynn turned to her, “Are you sure you want to do this with me?”

“What do you mean?” She asked, worried.

“I’m not- I’m not a _real_ girl yet.” Flynn answered quietly.

“Yes, you are.” Carrie told her matter-of-factory. “As soon as you made the decision to become who you were supposed to be, you were a _real_ girl. And if anyone tells you differently, you come tell me and I will rain down hell.” Her face was entirely serious, and it filled Flynn with a surge of affection. She pressed another kiss to the brunettes cheek.

“Thank you.”

“Always, babe.”

Carrie leaned her head on Flynn’s shoulder not too long after the movie started, and Flynn leaned hers on top. When the movie ended, she drove Flynn home, staying for homework and dinner with her dads. She pressed a kiss to Flynn’s lips when she walked her to the car that night, and Flynn immediately ran down the hallway of the apartment building and banging on the door until Matt answered, stepping aside so she could race to Reggie’s room.


	6. Rehearsals and Sleepovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie hears about the date, and tells Flynn he was invited to join the band. The gang has a sleepover.

Reggie was excitedly letting Flynn paint his nails a deep red as she talked about the afternoon she had with Carrie. “And then when she left, she kissed me.”

“Oh yeah?” Reggie smirked, “You should finally let your dads get you a cell phone so you can text her and talk outside out of school.”

Flynn flushed, “What-“

“Don’t say what am I talking about.” Reggie laughed, still grinning, “I know you haven’t let them because I can’t afford one, but it’s not a big deal. You live right down the hall, and Matt has a phone. If I need anybody, I can still reach you guys.”

Flynn nudged him, “So how was your day?”

“Bobby recorded me playing and sent it to the others. They want me to be _Sunset Curve_ ’s new bassist.”

“That’s awesome, Reggie!” Flynn beamed, “You gonna do it?”

He nodded, eyeing his bass, “It’s been a while since I could play with people.”

“I am totally coming to the first rehearsal.” Flynn grinned, “But how’s the crush thing going?”

Reggie’s smiled faded a bit, “We’re friends, so we’re fine.”

“Reg-“

“No, really. It’s okay. I don’t even think he’s into guys, honestly.” There was a knock on Reggie’s door before Matt popped his head in.

“Hey, Flynn’s dads want her home soon. She still has school tomorrow.” She nodded as Reggie blew his nails dry, and Matt popped back out.

“Practice is tomorrow after school at Julie’s.” He told her with a hug as she moved to leave.

“I’ll be there.”

When practice rolled around, Matt dropped Reggie off at Julie’s house, saying hello to Ray and Carlos before heading into work for the afternoon shift. The first play through of each song was a bit off as Reggie got used to playing with the others, but by the end of it he sounded like he’d been playing with them forever. “Mija!” They heard Ray call out as they took a break, “Mijo!” Julie and Reggie both called back to let Ray know it was safe to enter, and he came in with a grin, “It’s so good to have my kids back together.”

“Dad.” Julie rolled her eyes, but she was smiling brightly at him.

“Dinner is almost ready for you kids, so come wash up in a few minutes.” He left without another word.

Julie looked at Reggie carefully, he looked happy at Ray calling him son, but there was a sadness to it, too. “Are you missing your mom and dad?” She asked quietly.

Reggie felt everyone’s eyes on him as he shook his head, “They still see me as Regina. When they see me at all. Hell, Matt was working while in college to pay for my treatments. My mom brought home school clothes at the beginning of August, all dresses and skirts and stuff. Matt snuck into her room and found the receipts and took it all back, exchanged it for male clothes. My parents were not happy when that happened.” Reggie sighed, setting his bass down and sitting on the couch. “It’s okay though. I’ve always had Matty. He’s the first to defend me and the first to support me. And I had Julie and Ray, and then I had Flynn, so I would say I’m doing okay.”

Julie smiled sympathetically, “I’ve always liked him.”

Reggie snorted and gave her a full smile, “Even back in third grade when you stole his magazines and cut out all the motorcycles?”

“I wanted to protect him! He didn’t need to think about getting a two wheeled death machine!” Julie argued with a huff before grinning, “You know, we usually do a movie night after rehearsal on Fridays, do you want to call Matt and ask him if you can sleep over?”

Reggie’s eyes widened at the thought of staying the night. Willie registered why that might be a problem before the others did, scooting Julie aside so he could face Reggie. “You can sleep next to me if you want? We can get you the baggiest shirt we can find.” Reggie nodded, looking grateful. It was obvious the others were a little concerned, but Alex seemed to understand.

The blonde smiled, “I’ll crash next to Bobby, you two can take your own air mattress tonight.” Bobby raised an eyebrow at the drummer, and Reggie barely caught Alex gesturing slightly to his chest. The guitarist’s eye widened before he was heading out the door. Reggie was shocked, and Alex was quickly trying to reassure him, and then Bobby came back through the door with a hoodie and basketball shorts.

“Here, I keep spare clothes in Carrie’s trunk when she drives, so my hoodie should be baggier than clothes Julie has, since you didn’t know to bring any with you.” Bobby was giving him that lopsided grin and Reggie felt his heart melt.

“Thank you.” He set them aside as Julie announced they should head inside for dinner. Matt had no problem letting Reggie stay, reminding him that he had work in the morning, so they watched Hunger Games as they got ready for bed. Most of them had pajamas, except Reggie and Flynn, but Willie had lent her a baggy shirt and Julie had spare pajama pants. Reggie ducked into the bathroom to change, trying to ignore the way the hoodie smelled like Bobby and his cologne. He gave in to the urge almost immediately, smelling it in the safety of the bathroom for a moment before heading out.

“Reggie! You look so cute!” Carrie called from the pull out couch, where she was sandwiched between Julie and Flynn.

Bobby was helping Luke blow up the two air mattresses while Willie and Alex went to change. He glanced up at Reggie, “Do they fit okay? For everything?” Reggie could tell he was nervous and concerned, and he melted for the boy a little more.

“Yeah, it’s perfect. Thanks.” Bobby granted him another of those grins before Willie came up behind him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and guiding him to their bed while the other boys piled on the second one. Willie laid on the side next to the other bed, and Alex took the side next to theirs. Reggie tried to offer to switch with Alex, but they both turned him down. They wanted him to feel comfortable with who he slept next to.


	7. Coffee Shops and Shows

The next morning, Reggie woke up to the alarm Julie set for him on her phone, and found himself tucked against Willie’s chest, with the skater’s arm thrown around his back. He wriggled the best he could, trying not wake him as he got up, until he heard a quiet chuckle behind him. The bassist turned his head, seeing Bobby sitting in the arm chair above him, and felt his face heat up, “Uh, good morning.”

“Morning.” Bobby whispered, nodding his head to Willie, “You want some help?” Reggie nodded, and Bobby got down beside him, lifting Willie’s arm carefully out of the way so Reggie could get out. Unfortunately, Reggie didn’t plan it when he rolled out from under it, knocking Bobby and landing on top of him. Bobby laughed as his arms fell around Reggie, “You okay?”

“Yeah, of course!” Reggie squeaked, pulling himself upright, and offering Bobby a hand. Bobby took it, using the hold to pull Reggie down instead, until he had the bassist back in his lap. “Eep!” Reggie squeaked again, pulling another laugh from Bobby. “I, uh, I need to get Flynn up so we can get to work.”

Bobby reluctantly released him, letting him tip toe over to Flynn and gently shake her awake. “No.” Flynn mumbled, burying her face back into her pillow. Reggie rolled his eyes, shaking her again.

“Flynnster, we have work. Get up.”

“Ugh.” Flynn groaned, sitting up. “I’m glad there aren’t, like, real uniforms there.” She yawned, getting out of bed. Reggie nodded, taking his clothes into the bathroom to change. Once Flynn was ready, the two of them were preparing to head out as everyone started to wake up.

“Where do you guys even work?” Luke asked groggily, still the most asleep.

“Coffee shop. Matty had a friend in collegethat started it up when they graduated, and he hired us for afternoons and weekends.” Reggie answered as he got his shoes on, “We got this week off because it was the start of the school year. He’s gonna give us time off around midterms and finals, too.”

“It’s called _Beans_. Apparently that was some inside joke when they were in school and he kept it around.” Flynn added.

“Oh!” Alex said excitedly, “I love that place!”

“Maybe we’ll stop in while you guys are there.” Bobby said with a smirk.

“Maybe. We gotta head out.” Reggie answered, pulling Julie into a hug and waving at the others, “See ya guys.”

“So,” Flynn started as Reggie wiped down the counter after the morning rush, “Bobby wanted you to sleep with him last night.”

“What??” Reggie squeaked, for the third time that day, garnering the attention of nearby patrons. He smiled apologetically at them as they turned back to their coffees, before turning back to Flynn, “What makes you think that? I told you, we’re just friends!”

“Maybe for now.”

“For always.” Reggie stated. “Besides, no one wants to be in a relationship with someone like me. Even after all the surgeries will be finished I still won’t be able to do everything that people want.”

“Reg,” Flynn grasped his shoulder, “There is nothing wrong with being ace. Okay?”

“I know.” Reggie said honestly. He spent a few years in the therapy group thinking that no matter what they said, something about him wasn’t right. But Flynn helped him realize he was exactly the way he was supposed to be. She grinned at him as she turned to the next customer that came through the door.

A few hours in, Beans- David Bean- came out of the back office. “Reggie! Matt tells me you joined a band?”

“Uh, yeah, why what’s up?”

“I was planning on opening up for performers on weekends, so if you want, your band can be the starting act the first week? And if it goes well it could be a regular thing?”

“What? Yeah! That’d be awesome!” Reggie agreed excitedly, “I’ll ask them after we get off.”

“No need!” Flynn called, holding out her phone were there were various responses agreeing to do it.

“Alright!” Bean grinned, “Tonight at six. Anyone else that wants to perform, it’ll be open mic after your set.”

That night, when they played a full set at the coffee shop, the crowd went insane. And when they were done and moved to watch the other performers, Bobby pulled Reggie down into his lap as Carrie took the stage. Reggie tried to ignore the way Bobby’s arm fell around his waist, just shy of holding him close, and he ignored the fluttering feeling in his chest at sitting on the other boy.


	8. Girls Like Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short, really just Carrie’s song to Flynn.

Carrie sat on a stool on the stage, having kept Luke up there with his acoustic guitar. He strummed softly, and Carrie’s words gently filled the air.

As his twin sister sang, Bobby took Reggie’s hand without looking away from the makeshift stage. Reggie didn’t say anything, just looked at him curiously as he let him entangle their fingers.

Flynn was entranced in the song, not taking her eyes off the girl singing. Her heart was swelling with happiness and affection for this beautiful girl.

“ _I’m not worried_

_ ‘Bout the boys in here _

_ Tryna get you to smile _

_ Tryna hold you, dear _

_ I see you smirk _

_ From across the room _

_ They don’t know my love songs _

_ Were written for you _

_ You see, these boys _

_ They have a one track mind _

_ The thought doesn’t cross their mind _

_ You’re playing on the same team, same side _

_ They forget it’s a possibility _

_ Think the phrase is a conspiracy  _

_ To get them to leave you alone _

_ But sometimes girls like girls _

_ The prettiest things in the world _

_ Your honeycomb eyes follow me _

_ As you work through the room _

_ Sometimes girls like girls _

_ The prettiest things in the world _

_ They don’t know my love songs _

_ Were written for you _

_ Because sometimes girls like girls _

_ The way we’re told boys like girls _

_ The light sundresses and sly smiles _

_ Or how you look in those jeans _

_ Making my heart beat a mile _

_ In a minute I try to breath _

_ Then you act with your heart on your sleeve _

_ And I remember why _

_ Girls like girls _

_ Prettiest things in the world _

_ So I’m not worried _

_ ‘Bout the boys in here _

_ They don’t stand a chance _

_ When I know how you fell” _

As the song faded out, Flynn ran up on the stage and pressed a kiss to Carrie’s lips, and Bobby nudged Reggie off his lap, before pulling him out the front door.


	9. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby finally tells Reggie he likes him. They almost kiss. But what stops them?

As soon as they were outside, Bobby started swinging their conjoined hands, his free hand pulling on one of his red suspenders, “Can I ask you something, Reggie?”

“Sure.” He answered curiously, trying not to focus on how attractive the other boy looked with his suspenders in the evening light.

“If you really liked someone, but you were ace, would you take the chance that they’d accept you?” He asked the question so plainly, and Reggie damn neared choked on air.

“Who- How- How did you know?”

Bobby looked at him confused, “How did I know what?”

Reggie dug into his pocket, pulling out the ace bracelet Flynn had made him before the move. He carried it around every day, each day hoping that today would be the day he was brave enough to wear it. “How did you know about me?”

Bobby blinked, registering the bracelet Reggie was holding, “I- I didn’t.” He breathed out, “I meant me. I’m ace, too. And I really like you, Reggie.”

Before either of them could really process what was happening, they were leaning toward each other, but just before their lips met, a voice caught their attention. “Ugh, can’t go anywhere without seeing a couple of faggots.”

Bobby whirled around, eyes and body on fire, “Excuse me?”

The man’s eyes widened, “Bobby?”

“Trevor! What the fuck kind of attitude was that?” Bobby clenched a fist, stepping toward his brother, but Reggie held him back.

“It’s not a big deal.” He tried to reason with him, holding tightly to his arm. “Let’s just go back inside.”

“No, Reg, I’m gonna teach my brother that he needs to watch what he says.”

Trevor rolled his eyes, “Since when are you gay, dude? I thought for sure when I saw Matt that you’d finally grow a pair and ask out his sister. I mean you spent how long staring at her every day?”

“Matt doesn’t _have_ a sister.” Bobby shot back, ignoring the wide eyed stare Reggie shot him.

“Uh, _yeah he does_ , dude. He talked about her all the time.”

“Reggie!” The bassist turned to see Matty coming down the sidewalk, “I got off early so I could come see you guys play, did I miss it? Oh hey, Trevor.”

Trevor rolled his eyes at Bobby, turning to Matt, “Can you please tell my fag little brother that you have a sister?”

Matt’s face instantly twisted in anger, “I’m sorry- WHAT!?”

“Matty, no, _please_.” But Matt couldn’t hear his brother, even as Reggie’s hands began to shake. He didn’t do well when there was fighting.

The door opened, revealing a concerned Julie, just as Matt launched himself at Trevor. Julie grabbed Reggie, hiding his face as she called into the coffee shop. Luke came rushing out with Alex and Willie close behind. “Yo, fellas!” Luke called, trying to get their attention, “What the hells going on here?”

“All I did was ask Matt to tell this fag that he has a sister.” Trevor gestured at Bobby. Luke’s face immediately creased with anger, and Alex tried to calm him down. Willie was holding Bobby back from swinging. Matty took one more swing, connected with Trevor’s face.

“Don’t you _ever_ talk about them again. Reggie is my _brother_. Get that in your head.” Matty turned to check on Reggie, but he took off before he could get close. “Fuck.” Matty muttered, looking at Julie who was already running after him. Carrie came out a second later, holding Flynn’s hand.

“Trevor? You look like you got hit by a truck.” Trevor went to open his mouth, but Bobby spoke before he could, his voice icy.

“You better think _very_ carefully before you say a single word to our sister and her girlfriend.”

Trevor threw his hands up, “Fuck this! _Enjoy being fucking trash!_ ” And he stomped off the opposite direction than Reggie ran.

Matt shook his head, cradling his hand to his chest. “I need to go check on Reggie. I shouldn’t have done that in front of him.”

Flynn suddenly looked panicked, “You _fought_ in front of him?”

Reggie was curled up on a bench near the beach when Julie caught up to him, breathing heavily. “Reg...” she said softly, sitting at his feet and rubbing her hand over his leg. “What can I do?”

Reggie tossed that over in his head before finally whispering, “Can you get Willie to meet us? He’s...he’s safe. And Alex, too.”

“Sure, Reg.” She pulled out her phone, texting the others that he wasn’t prepared to see everyone. Just a few minutes later they heard a car pull up, and she heard the doors open and shut. Alex appeared in front of her first.

“Hey, buddy,” he grinned softly, “How you feeling?”

Willie appeared next to him as someone lifted Reggie’s head up, cradling it in their lap and running their fingers through his hair. Reggie turned to look up, but Willie caught his chin, keeping him looking ahead, “Focus on us, man. Tell me what’s in your head.”

“Why-“ Reggie’s voice cracked, “Why did they do that? It doesn’t have to be their fight. Why do they have to fight?”

“They acted rashly, but they did it out of love.” Willie answered him, “They were trying to defend you. And maybe they did it the wrong way, but it was for you.”

”I don’t want anyone to fight for me. I don’t want anyone to fight. It’s too loud, it’s too much!” He started sobbing, and the person holding his let out a pained noise.

Before Reggie could look at the source of the sound, Willie was talking to him, “They showed they care about in a bad way. But they aren’t those people. Whoever scared you this bad. Bobby and Matt, they aren’t them. And the two of them won’t let those people hurt you again. And neither will any of us.”


	10. I’d Prefer if It Was the Only Option

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie and Bobby have a heart to heart.

The fingers were still moving through his hair, and Reggie finally looked up, freezing with a widened gaze when his eyes landed on Bobby. Willie spoke up, “We’re gonna give you guys a minute. We’ll be by the car if you need us.”

“I’m so sorry, Reg.” Bobby whispered when the others were gone. “I never meant for you to get scared. I wasn’t trying to hurt you. My brother just pissed me off cause he couldn’t keep his mouth shut.”

“I get that. But I mean, he wasn’t wrong about me either. Technically, physically, I’m still Matt’s sister.” Reggie said, as he shifted up so he was sitting next to Bobby to stare at the water.

“Reggie, when did you know you were a boy?” Bobby asked carefully.

“When I was seven.” He answered.

“Then that’s when you stopped being Matt’s sister.” Bobby replied, and Reggie carefully turned to look at him, “No matter what body you were stuck with when you were born, the moment you realized it was the wrong one, it stopped mattering what others thought you were. Because you know you are meant to be. You are a funny, smart, beautiful guy. And no matter what your body looks like now, or before, or however long it takes for you to have the body you want, you will be your true self. And you’re true self is one really amazing guy.”

Reggie opened and closed his mouth a few times. “Why do you think that?”

“I told you Reggie, I really like you. Boy, girl, unicorn, it doesn’t matter to me. I care about your brain and your heart. The rest of you is just a bonus.” Bobby smiled softly. “If you can forgive me for fighting, I’ll promise I’ll spend however long you want me around making it up to you.”

“Is forever an option?” Reggie grinned.

“Oh, I would prefer if it was only option.” Bobby smirked, leaning forward slowly and pressing a gentle kiss to Reggie’s lips.


End file.
